


My Best Friends Are Murderers

by princesstrxsh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Romance, Spooky, Suspense, highschool, spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstrxsh/pseuds/princesstrxsh
Summary: You go to school like normal, chat with friends at your locker like you do every day, but someone's missing.[ this story is posted on my quotev account under the name maliina or aphgreenlandmalii (i hate the username) ]





	1. [Disclaimer]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just giving credit where credit is due.

Henlo

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone who read this but I had to make a disclaimer to say**

**I do not own any characters used in this story unless stated**

**The reader is obviously you and I do not own you**

**I only own the plot**

Below you will find which Creepypasta and Marble Hornet (etc) belong to

=== 

Masky or Timothy Sutton and Hoodie or Brian Thomas belong to the web series Marble Hornets. Created by the THAC Crew, links are:

[To The Ark](https://www.youtube.com/user/totheark)

[Marble Hornets](https://www.youtube.com/user/MarbleHornets)

===

Eyeless Jack belongs to La-Mishi-Mish or also known as Shilo Rose.

[DeviantArt](https://la-mishi-mish.deviantart.com/)

===

I don't own Jeff The Killer but I believe his creator to be sesseur. They left a journal entry entitled Dead Diary about JTK fans, if this is not his creator please inform me.

[DeviantArt](https://sesseur.deviantart.com/)

===

Homicidal Liu is created by Vampirenote13 [stated in the Creepypasta wiki I believe]

[DeviantArt](https://vampirenote13.deviantart.com/)

===

The Slenderman is created by Victor Surge or Eric Knudsen.

[DeviantArt](https://victor-surge.deviantart.com/)

===

I do not own Bloody Painter, DeluCat is his creator.

[DeviantArt](https://delucat.deviantart.com/)

===

I do not own Ticci Toby, Ticci Toby is owned by Kastoway. He has left the fandom because his rules for his OC's were disrespected.

[DeviantArt](https://kastoway.deviantart.com/)

===

BEN Drowned belongs to Jadusable 

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlexanderDHall)

===

I do not own Clockwork, Clockwork belongs to tomorrow-yesterday or Luciiid.

[DeviantArt](https://luciiid.deviantart.com/?rnrd=91537)

===

I do not own the Puppeteer, he belongs to BleedingHeartworks.

[DeviantArt](https://bleedingheartworks.deviantart.com/)

===

I do not own Laughing Jack, he belongs to Snuffbomb.

[DeviantArt](https://snuffbomb.deviantart.com/)

===

I do not own Jane the Killer, she belongs to FearofTheBlackWolf.

[DeviantArt](https://fearoftheblackwolf.deviantart.com/)

===

I may have missed a few and if so, please inform me so I can add them in as well.


	2. [01; disappearing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] notices how her friends are beginning to act strangely... as if they were hiding something from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar will not be entirely correct since some are included in dialogue (and not everyone has the best grammar) or also is being spoken in their head.  
> Format is also different from the Quotev one as on Quotev it is centered.  
> Also will not post all chapters of the story at once (want to allow those who want to actually read this see it at a normal pace like those on Quotev had to suffer)

[Rewritten]

 

 **“Stay focused, Toby. Stop letting yourself get distracted with that _mortal_. Understood?”** The tense silence that lingered after was swiftly interrupted by violent tics. A deep sigh echoed throughout the room, the temperature feeling as though it dropped by 20 degrees.

 **“Toby.”** The same deep voice echoed throughout his head, gravel and deep with a hint of irritation. This wasn’t uncommon, Toby’s boss knew. Sure, it made it difficult for him to communicate with the proxy, but what was he to do about it. ADHD wasn’t something that he could help, and since Toby was one of his best proxies, he couldn’t afford to kill him. A nudge to the shoulder was all it took to bring Toby back to reality. Although he couldn’t feel pain, he could feel pressure.

        “Yes sir,” he swiftly responded, knowing that whatever his boss had asked had to be done. Toby hadn’t heard a word that his boss said, but he had a list of what he needed to do and what he shouldn’t do.

        Another deep and weary sigh echoed in his head before he was dismissed to do his morning routine. With that, Toby exited the room to follow out his orders. Though, he did have to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. For the second he passed the border, his sanity would return and he would become conflicted from past memories that would flood his thoughts.

♥

        The deafening chatter of teenagers flooded [Name’s] ears. It never bothered her, just irritated her until she reached her friends. Navigating through the halls swiftly, she approached her locker where a duo awaited her. Typically it was a trio, but she briefly brushed it off as just the last one being absent for the day.

        The first one, Timothy, or Tim as he preferred, was a tall and lean boy. 5’7 most likely with coffee-colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. His outfit was fairly consistent and standard - a dull red and white flannel with dark (typically black or grey) jeans and a white shirt underneath. Although his outfit was fairly loose, it never failed to show off the muscles he had in his arms. Though he was fairly attractive; a chiseled jawline and sharp hawk-like eyes. However, his personality was surely something else. When you first met him, he was aggressive and stubborn, making it painfully obvious that he had no interest in being around anyone other than his typical friend group. The only reason he allowed you to integrate within his friend group was due to the fact that Toby persistently dragged you along with them, trying to persuade Tim that you could ‘be a good asset in their mission,’ whatever that meant.

        The other one standing with Tim was Toby. He was a fairly hyper and chipper male, well, most of the time at least. He had a whole slew of disorders that typically caused a change in his mood quite often. Bipolar disorder and Tourette's syndrome we’re the only that you were able to pick up on your own. Both were fairly obvious, and you found it rude to question someone. Toby had chestnut fluffy and typically messy hair as well as chocolate brown eyes. His eyes were unnerving, however, and always seeming dull, confused, and silently hostile. Toby, in contrast to Tim, preferred fairly baggy and loose clothing that was more modern and his own style, in a sense. Toby usually wore a peanut colored baggy hoodie with a black shirt underneath, plus some casual baggy jeans. His outfit complimented his looks and his personality, in one way or another.

        “Morning, where’s Brian?” You greeted casually before finally taking notice to the missing member. Brian was usually a quiet guy, not shy, just quiet, but he usually stuck to Tim like glue. They were practically brothers at this point, so you assumed that Tim would know of his whereabouts.

        “Oh - uh yeah, Brian is visiting family in uh… another city,” Tim stammered to cover for Brian, momentarily forgetting that he was meant to keep up an excuse for the missing member. He kept his cool on the exterior, but inside, he was praying that you wouldn’t figure out his lie. When you just nodded, he mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

        “[Nickname], we gotta go! Class is about to start soon!” Toby quickly chirped up, grabbing your wrist and beginning to drag you off. As he did so, you now leading the way, he turned around to make eye contact with Tim, a subtle nod before he himself made his way to his next class. This would surely be a long day… If only the boss wasn’t so strict on their mistakes.

♥

        The lunch bell rang and the students around you immediately sprung up to rush out of the room. You, on the other hand, patiently waited for the classroom to clear before making your way to your friend Natalie.

        “Nat!” You softly called out to her, a gentle smile adorning your features as you stood and made your way to her.

        Ruffling your hair, Natalie returned the smile as the two of you began walking through the hallways, making your way to the rooftops to meet with the rest of your little group. This had become fairly routine for you; ever since you actually managed to break out of your quiet little shell, you had been able to make a little clique to hang around. Many twists and turns later, you and Natalie had reached the door that leads to the rooftop. Pushing it open casually, you stepped out into the bright light before dragging Natalie with you to where the group sat. Laughter and chatter echoed around the, otherwise, barren area.

        Natalie made her way to her usual spot on the roof and as did you, sitting next to Toby and Jeff. Jeff was a fairly tall and lanky boy, lean and a fast runner. Jeff was a fairly attractive male, fairly pale skin with piercing cerulean blue eyes and caramel, tamed hair. Although his hair was fairly long, it was a look that suited him quite nicely. His personality leaned closer to a shy boy, but if you irritated him enough, he became a whole new person.

        Taking a swift glance around, confusion flashed across your features almost immediately as you noticed two _more_ people missing. Quietly speaking up, you questioned the clique that you hung around.

        “Uh - Where are Helen and Ben? I could’ve sworn they were in Psychology with me literally just an hour ago…” The question seemed to bring everyone to an abrupt silence, of course, this didn’t go unnoticed to you. _You would remember their silence and hesitance to answer._

        “Helen wanted to stay after class to talk with Ms. Robinson about his painting,” Johnathan covered for Helen, knowing that he was meant to share art in their third period together. It was a simple lie that he had thought over briefly, allowing him to keep his cool composure and flirtatious like smile. He held an aura that just whispered calamity and reassurance.

        “The midget was on his DS during class, he has to clean the classroom as punishment now,” Jeff joked around, the shy aura dissipating as he was around people he was comfortable with. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his white shirt, his black jacket hanging loosely around his frame.

        Detecting no signs of lying or anything further from the truth, you shrugged and continued on like normal. The information they provided with you seeming accurate and completely plausible.

        “Sounds like them, anyway, I have this Calculus test soon,” you started, keeping up a conversation with whoever was around you as you ranted about how much you hated your math class and teacher. However, you didn’t fail to pick up on the sighs of relief that echoed around you. Narrowing your eyes ever so slightly, you decided to think about this issue later and just get through the school day as of now.

♥

        They kneeled in front of their master, knowing better than to show any less respect. This being had given them a home and a haven for their actions, deserving the utmost respect and assistance that they could provide for him. But even with this amount of gratitude that they held for their master, they knew they had infuriated him with their recent actions on their current mission. Typically, everyone was assigned a different mission, however, their master decided that this mission was too important to leave to only the standard sets he used.

 **“If I recall correctly, your mission was to extract the target, Nancy Wheeler, from the High School I’ve assigned you to. It’s been nearly three months since I’ve assigned this mission, and what do I find? You’ve all failed me in ways I couldn’t imagine. You’ve gotten attached to a _useless_ mortal.” **The deep, gravelly voice echoed within their heads, but only one dared to even speak up against his command.

        “She is _not_ a useless mortal!” BEN_Drowned immediately shot up and protested, his kneeling and respect long forgotten as his blood red pupils glared heatedly at his master. He was always the more rebellious one, but he was also one that was more intact with their emotions. Hoodie’s eyes widened in utter disbelief from under his mask, his mouth gaping ever so slightly as he couldn’t have even imagined what kind of punishment he would have to endure if his master took offense from this outburst. Immediately, he attempted to ease the tension in the air as the static had begun to increase, causing pain to the two that were in the room.

        “Master, if I may digress, this ‘useless mortal’ isn’t a useless mortal,” Hoodie started, slowly raising his head to keep whatever eye contact he could manage with him. He waited for the signal that allowed him to continue to talk, only continuing when his master gave the smallest of nods, “She has connections with the target, Nancy Wheeler. It has been revealed that they are best friends since childhood.”

        After he had revealed this information, the static died down to the usual background noise that it would produce for them. Their headaches were still there, but they could manage for the time being before they needed painkillers.

 **“Is this true?”** His master turned his head to question BEN_Drowned, immediately looking down to meet the killer who stood. BEN_Drowned knew better than to anger his master further, slowly going back down to the kneeling position that he was meant to be to show respect before nodding.

        Silence filled the room once more, other than the background static, before a soft hum echoed within their minds. They both tilted their heads up to wait for their masters' final verdict, keeping their minds clear to hopefully assist them in a good verdict. Well, good in a sense that’s not death or torture.

**“I see. Then bring me this mortal to prove that she is not useless, she may be of service.”**

♥

Asdfjkl; this chapter was probably horrible but ey i’m bored and really like creepypasta and have nothing else to cure my boredom sooo,, ye critiques please

 

Rewritten on august 18, 2018

So im meant to be doing summer homework lol but nah ill finish that later,, i finally decided to rewrite one of the chapters and /hopefully/ it’s better,, if not then eh i’ll rewrite it again in the future,, all other chapters are currently being rewritten in order to sort out the plot better so please be patient with me before the newest chapter comes out qwq,, im gonna try to make these chapters longer cuz i realize that 4 pages is not long enough lol

notes - their outfits have changed bc i realized that it shouldnt be the same outfits as the one they kill in lol,, also tim acts different bc its stated on the wiki that he is usually paranoid so,, and tim has g00d arms bc his usual weapon is a crowbar or a rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is being rewritten,, i understand i have multiple chapters currently published on quotev but i would like to publish the rewritten version here as i lost my notes on the chapters lol,, so sorry for the delay but i also start school on monday


	3. [02; distant]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's plans now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// blood and cursing  
> I just checked how the story was going and :00000 14 hearts already? I was expecting little to none qwq thanks so much for the hearts <3

The next day, Brian returned. But, it didn’t seem to be the same Brian that [Name] knew. He had changed, he had become fidgety and distant. It seemed that every two seconds he was looking around as if someone was following him. Not only that, he constantly zoned out, staring into space and only  **refocusing** when someone touched him. It was suspicious and [Name] knew this, but she decided against confronting him on this. It may have been something personal and she didn’t want to intrude.

[Name] directed a questioning glance at Tim and Toby, only receiving confused shrugs in response. She let out a sigh before the warning bell rang, adjusting her bag as she got ready to walk to her first class.

She turned to Tim and Brian to bid them goodbye but was only able to watch as both sprinted off to the male's restroom. But, she saw something quite peculiar. Watching them run off in the thinning crowd, [Name] noticed a flash of white on one of their faces. Now, neither of them were extremely pale, that was Toby. But this white, it seemed porcelain yet old, pieces of dirt and scratches possibly marking it. But it was gone in an instant as if it was a hallucination.

But the vision, it left goosebumps on [Name’s] skin. The vision resembled a known killer in the forest, referred to by the police and many of the citizens as  _ Masky _ . She quickly shook the thought away, forcing it to the back of her mind as she turned back to Toby. He seemed tenser, as if he noticed the same thing, but she didn’t wish to bring it up as a topic. 

“We’re gonna be late, let's go,” she motioned Toby to follow as they made their way to their first class. 

With that final comment, [Name] dismissed all thoughts on Brian’s odd behavior and Tim’s vision.

♥

Brian fidgeted as he paced the bathroom, murmuring under his breath as he held his chin in his hand, stuck in thought. His mumbles were incoherent, his thoughts erratic, and his breathing seeming as though he was hyperventilating. He hadn’t noticed Tim following him, not caring as he was too focused on protecting himself from his thoughts.

“Brian,” his sudden voice startled the male. He was careful not to let his usual name slip, noting there may be possible witnesses hiding within the stalls of the bathroom. Their disguises wavered as [Name] increased the distance between them to get to her class, their usual outfits being revealed and their sanity hanging by a thread. Brian’s usual outfit shifted from a casual flannel  **vest** to an orange hoodie, covering his plain black shirt. His jeans became dirty, from freshly cleaned to stained with mud near the cuffs from previous runs in the forest. His face was soon covered with a black masked that concealed his neck as well, a red face consisting of X’s and a frown making up for the darkness. 

“What happened?” Tim asked, his own disguise vanishing. He now donned a brown, tattered jacket that covered his shirt entirely. His jeans stayed the same, yet had many more rips and stains of blood. His face was covered as well, a porcelain white masked that seemed withered with age and force, littered with specks of dirt and even some scratch marks on the right cheek.

Brian didn’t bother responding, already knowing what was going to happen next. His phone, which was resting on a sink, began vibrating erratically, the screen lighting up before a pale hand reached out and a body soon followed. 

A short male, maybe around 5’5, stood next to the fallen phone. His blond hair seemed wet, constantly dripping with water. He donned odd attire, a green link hat with the full outfit, all seemingly dry. His wrists had broken cuffs dangling, long chains hanging from said cuffs with water droplets refusing to fall. He had no shoes. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the change of scenery. His eyes were pitch black with only glowing red iris’ indicating where he was looking. A red substance ran down from each eye-socket, easily being indicated as blood. His skin had turned deathly pale with a hint of blue, a huge contrast from his usual sun-kissed skin. His disguise had vanished on his own command, being fairly reckless and not bothering to check if there were any people beforehand.

“Sorry, the stupid teacher wouldn’t let me leave,” he grumbled, sitting on the sink as he glanced between the two older males. “Tim?” he questioned passively. 

“Ben,” he blandly replied, crossing his arms as he looked at Brian, “Brian, you should probably start explaining.”

His stare bore into Brian’s mask, unfaltering until piercing red iris’ blocked his vision. He was short compared to Tim, but it didn’t matter, he was still a cold-blooded killer who instilled fear.

“He doesn’t have to explain shit to you,” Ben immediately hissed. The topic was between the two of them, and Tim didn’t have any right butting his head into their business. Tim glared back at the younger male, clicking his tongue as he shot Brian a suspicious glance before exiting, activating his disguise once more.

♥

“Toby…” [Name] started, walking with the said male to the next class they conveniently shared. Toby hummed in response, glaring at his surroundings as he tried not to be reminded of the days he attended high school as a ‘normal’ student. Well, as normal as someone like him could be.

“Is it just me or, was Brian acting weird?” She turned her head to face him, searching his face for any response to indicate he knew something. He twitched once before shaking his head, another tick causing some to stare. No one had said anything about it, knowing better than to insult someone in such a crowded state.

[Name] let out a slight huff of frustration, “Then do you think Tim might know?” she questioned, hoping to get some kind of answer out of him.

Toby let out an irritated sigh, tiredly looking over at her, “Why d-don’t you ask him yourself?” [Name] disregarded his irritation, knowing it was just his bipolar disorder acting up. 

She only nodded in response.

♥

The lunch bell had rung, and [Name] was nowhere to be seen on the rooftop. Natalie waited for another five minutes, silent as she listened to see if anyone were scrambling up the stairs or even eavesdropping. She turned back to her group of friends, nodding to say that the coast was clear. She let out a sigh of relief as she let her disguise slowly fade. A ticking resounded, the pocket watch in her eye returning and still fully functioning. Her other eye shifted from brown to hazel, leaning more so towards a jaded color. Her mouth felt tight as stitches slowly formed, seemingly weaving on their own, forming a smile that resembled that of Jeff the Killer. Her outfit shifted, a faded grayish-blue jacket with a cream fur lining the hood covering her white tank top. 

Those surrounding her changed as well, their once human appearances turning to those seemingly from a horror film. None of them worried about being seen from those students residing at the entrance of the school, the pillars preventing those who were on the roof from falling off providing enough cover.

Someone cleared their throat, “Leads?” A raspy voice spoke. All attention turned to Jeff the Killer, one of the most irritating and annoying males to be around at times such as this. Silence lingered as each person looked at those next to them, expecting someone to state information. When no one spoke up, Masky did.

“We have none. Master will not be pleased with this,” he stated gravely, fidgeting his hands for a moment as he tried not to think about the consequences this could cause. 

A silence lingered before Jane The Killer broke it, “Do you think… we could get [Name] to spill information?” She looked up to examine her peer's expressions. Nods, murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the group.

“They are close…” Jack rasped out, still not used to using his voice after all these years. He may have been observant, the most observant among the group, but he couldn’t come up with a plan to get her to talk.

“I can get the information,” a soft voice spoke up. All heads turned to someone sitting near the edge of the group, calmly eating a sandwich while painting with his free hand. Bloody Painter. He lifted his head, noting the disbelief on his colleague's faces. It irritated him.

“I’ll invite her to paint with me in the woods. It’ll make her let down her guards and leak information she didn’t even know was vital.” Bloody Painter watched blankly as their faces morphed into agreeance, though some continued to question his plan.

“I, for one, think that is an absolutely splendid plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten Feb. 16. 2019.  
> I think my writing style has gotten worse ;-;  
> hhh i might be a little late on updates but on winter break sleep is what i need  
> i got assigned a winter packet so im working on that too whoop whoop  
> this chapter is heavily unedited but at the same time not rushed?? i just wanted to get the chapter out before i decided to not update for a month lol  
> anyways  
> [note] I imagine Helen to be hella polite but also like observant and quiet so like he would address people he doesn't know formally but the second he doesn't need to talk he'll like be as calculating and analyzing as fuk so ye  
> criticism is greatly appreciated and if you have any suggestions or ideas you want to be added just ask lol


End file.
